Stars
by WoodenDuck
Summary: When Dirk is finally going to confess to Jake a shooting star interrupts him, or make that two stars. When Dirk then makes a deal with the star to help him win over Jake, his life takes a drastic turn. Pairings Dirk/Jake Karkat/Gamzee
1. Chapter FUCKING 1

Chapter fucking one

This is stupid; this is the most stupid thing he's ever done. And also the cheesiest thing he's done. But after three years of holding a crush inside he doesn't fucking care anymore. He was going to confess to Jake tonight, and he was going to do it under the stars.

Without Lalonde or Crocker, who is the reason he couldn't confess in the first place.

"Buh-But Diiiiiiiirk, pleeeeease. I want to, I want to see his face. His adorable flushed face when you tell," he was definitely not taking the girls with him.

Neither of them seemed to understand that, and he had a nagging feeling that Crocker was trying to destroy the whole thing. Not because she is mean, just insecure, and who wants to see her first crush turn gay? If Jake have the same feeling, he have to remember that Jake maybe just maybe don't return his feelings.

He isn't even sure how he is going to confess to the other. But that is something he has to deal with later.

Jake's home is a ridiculous pumpkin coloured apartment building. Dirk has never understood why the male insisted to continue living there. The elevator doesn't work, there is mostly old people living there, which gives a permanent smell of, well old people. And the heat system stopped working for about a decade ago. But because his grandma bought it with her own money she had collected by going around the world he didn't want to sell it now when she was dead.

The apartment smelled of old people to, not that grandma Harley had been anything like normal old people.

"Dirk, are you ignoring mey, may, me?"

"Can't you two leave already?" he sights, because this starts to become really annoying.

Roxy seems to think that he will change his mind if she clings to him, which she has done since they left his house and his back has started to hurt. But Crocker finally seems to get the message and slowly pries the clinging blonde of him.

"Thank you," he mutters.

It has already started to go dark and he has trouble not crashing into things with his sunglasses almost blinding him. When he stands in front of Jake's apartment he is finally alone, he didn't even notice when the two girls disappeared.

He isn't sure if it really is Jake's apartment, he can't really see the number on the door. But either way, the old people living here usually are very helpful so it wouldn't be too much trouble to knock on the wrong door. Except when Jake starts mocking him for having the sunglasses in the middle of the night, but both of them know that mostly the brunette just wants him to take of the glasses so that he can see his eyes.

But he's right this time, the sound of a barking confirms it and when the other finally opens the door he is greeted by white fur and a pink tongue, and drool don't forget the drool.

"Bec down, down boy! I'm so sorry Strider but he still does that," Jake laughs; it sounds a little awkward before stretching out a hand for the other to take.

"I have the feeling that you taught him that,"

"And why would I do that?"

Dirk shrugs, when he is finally back on his feats again. Then he notice the leach, the dog is coming with them. If it wasn't awkward to confess with his cousin looming over his shoulder it will be darn embarrassing to do it with the dog that miraculous outlived the old woman who bought it.

"I am not picking up the shit," he scoffs.

"Didn't ask you now did I?" Jake laughs.

"So are you coming English?"

He hates how that sounds in his mouth, he already promised that once they were together he would start calling the other by his first name. And of course he would force the other to do the same, but that is if the whole thing works out.

They talk on the way to the field. None of them is really into stargazing so they haven't anything special with them, even though Roxy did offer her telescope. Mostly they just want to enjoy themselves, and eat the sweets that Jake got from Jane.

Once they're there Jake takes of the leach so that Bec can wander on his own, while they're packing up and spreading the blanket over the wet grass. It's an awfully cliché blanket Dirk notice, the red and white square pattern that shows up in Disney.

"Hey Strider, why is there a puppet in the basket?"

"Well you took the dog," he has actually no idea why there is a puppet in the basket.

Maybe bro put it down there just to get a laugh out of him. But Jake doesn't seem to find the thing weird; maybe the green-eyed male knows him a little to well to not know about his puppet obsession.

"Either way, Jane left us some delicious cake. Actually it was for her grandpa but apparently he refused to eat it. Heh what a weird fella,"

Dirk chuckles when Mr Egbert is brought up, he have always been rather odd. Even before he started that joke shop. He wonders sometimes how his bro became friends with the old man, both because of their age difference and because of the clashing personalities. But the thing he has for Jake is almost the same, almost because Jake is not an old man and is not thinking on starting a joke shop. And he most certainly likes cakes.

"So Strider, was there anything special you wanted to talk about?" Jake gives him one of his dorky smiles.

"Uh why do you ask that?"

"Roxy been pestering me all morning, so I thought that maybe there would be something special going on,"

He was going to murder his cousin for that, luckily it doesn't seems like she told him exactly what there is he wants to talk about. The shorter male probably would be freaking out then, because he is most certain that Jake will freak out first.

"Yeah well the-"

"Look a falling star!"

Damn you English.

Dirk narrows his eyes behind the sunglasses, he isn't sure but he think that he sees the falling star… stars. There is two of them, well that is odd. And they feel like they are closer than most stars are when they fall.

Just to get a clear view he takes of the glasses, in the corner of his eyes he sees Jake give another dorky grin. And that makes him blush, because come on. His crush is staring at his eyes, which he never shows because the ugly orange colour they are. And then there is Jake that say's that he doesn't find them weird or ugly, and he sound like a girl when he does that but he is completely honest and there is no one but bro that hasn't said that they aren't weird. Even Lalonde said that first time she saw them, and for fuck sake her eyes are pink!

"English what's up with the dog?"

Jake turns his gaze away from him and look at Bec. The white dog is staring at the stars, but once they disappear from the sky it starts to run in circles before dashing of into the forest.

"Darn! Bec come back here!" Jake yells after the dog and runs after it.

Dirk runs after him, not wanting the adventure-loving male to disappear in the forest. How much he says that he has gotten used to the place he still have lived most of his life in the Pacific Ocean. Sure they don't have as much poisonous things here, but the nature is different here and mostly colder here. Jake complains about it almost once a day, and it is going to start snowing soon because Christmas is closing in and all. He does not want his crush freezing to death in the forest.

He finds Jake standing together with the stupid mutt. A crater has been created in the middle of the glade they're standing besides and he suddenly knows why the dog ran of. It's the stars!

"Hey English let's check it out," because he is curious about how the meteor will look like.

Jake smiles and trots after him down into the crater, it's not as big as he had thought that it would be but it's deep. And the sides is mushy from the mud that has been scraped up, grass clods prevents them from going any faster than walking. It takes a while for them to descend.

"What the fuck! This is all your fucking fault!"

That is not how a meteor sounds, except if it suddenly took a liking to the word fuck. Which a stone fallen from the sky can't do, because it's a stone… from the sky.

Jake stops besides him, hand tangled into Bec's collar. He gives Dirk a doubtful look and he understands that he also heard it.

"Chill Karbro, we all motherfucking fine. I think, my thinkpan doesn't answer so I don't know,"

Jake is the first one to move closer; because hell if there is aliens there he wants to see them. They could be blue, which is unlikely but either way.

They aren't blue, or those small green looking thingies either. They almost looks like children, or more young teens in the age of fourteen or some shit like that, and they look like humans, almost.

For starters their skin is grey, not grey as if they were sick. No completely grey, and both of them seems more feral than human looks like, with sharp teeth, claws and glowing eyes.

One of them is clearly glaring of them. The shorter male with mushier hair and nubby corn candy looking horns, both of them have horn. The taller one has longer thinner horns that stretch over his bird-nest of hair. And he looks more slender than his bulky friend.

Their clothes on the other hand looked rather human. The shorter has baggy clothes in grey to accompany his skin colour, the taller has a purple t-shirt and baggy spotted PJ-pants.

"Uh hey, my name is Jake English," well that is smart, give your name to the aliens.

"We are not fucking aliens! For your fucking information we're stars, or maybe you didn't see us fall from the sky. But I'm pretty fucking sure that you did because why the else would you be here?"

"Woah did you just read my mind?"

The shorter glared again before finally getting up from the ground to stand up, the other followed his example but it almost looked like he was going to fall down again by how he wobbles.

"Well because you pink looking human shit decided to introduce yourself, I'm Karkat Vantas and that is Gamzee Makara," he pointed a glare at the other.

It took some coaxing from Jake to get them to follow him back to the blanket; Dirk thought that they should just leave them there. Karkat seemed to agree.

"So you two are stars?"

"Yeah, didn't I fucking say so?"

By some mysterious way Dirk is stuck with the grumpy one while Jake is some step before them with the odd dazed one. He isn't entirely sure that the purple clothed one knows what's going on.

"So do we get a wish or some shit like that?"

The grey looking teen narrowed his eyes and chewed at his bottom lip, he then shook his head. He's grumpy frown disappeared and he suddenly looked worried, like he became aware of something bad.

"I can't," he mumbled "And there isn't really anyone of us that can literally grant wishes."

"So it's just a legend," Dirk sighed; he had hoped that he would get anything out of this experience, but no.

"The thing about wishes yes. But there is a reason for the legend to even exist."

"Oh, and why are you telling me this?"

"Because you aren't the only one after wishes. In our circle there is only three that can really grant wishes, or things like wishes. The purple bloods can wrap reality," wow, he really doesn't look happy with telling him that.

"You mean your friend… is he chasing a fly?" Karkat gave Gamzee a short glance; it did look like he was chasing something.

"Yeah, and two more," he muttered.

"So what can you do?"

Karkat puffed out his cheeks. He really looked like a kid that didn't get what he wanted, and he wasn't really intimidating, as he seemed to want. Both Dirk and Jake had reached the age of nineteen for about a month ago. They had finally grown into their bodies, both of them turned out rather long, Dirk being some inches over Jake. And this kid only reached his chest, the longer his shoulder.

When he saw Karkat's eyes narrow he remembered that the star had read his mind earlier.

Suddenly he stopped, or more his body stopped. He couldn't move, and when he tried his blood seethed and boiled and it fucking hurt. But it mellowed down once he stopped trying to go against the force that had stopped his step.

And then it let go of him.

"I can control blood."

"Wow that's kind of creepy," Dirk made a face, why couldn't the stupid star just say that instead?

Maybe he got more annoyed by Dirk's mind than he thought he would be. He did look like someone easily offended.

"It's disgusting," Karkat hissed, and Dirk didn't know if he was talking about Dirk's thoughts or his own power.

Jake turned to look back at them, and waved Dirk to move faster. Gamzee had started to chase after the dog instead and was disappearing between the trees.

"Hey, as long as you two are here you need somewhere to stay, right?"

"I fucking guess?" Karkat snarled at him, displeased by the obvious question.

"If I help you to find somewhere to stay. Will you help me get together with him?"

"Who? Jakehuman? I told you that I couldn't do any wishes for you!"

"Dude, I been trying to get his attention for three years now. I'm ready to do almost anything, and if a boy from the sky can't I don't know who can."

"Three years? That's kind of pathetic, but sure why not. Gamzee always said I took to much interest in the humans red feeling."


	2. Chapter mOtHeRfUcKiNg 2

**A/N: Because BlueberryBunsen was so nice and gave me my first review on this story I decided to put up this chapter as fast as possible. And thank you for telling me that I posted the same chapter, Amelia Charlston. Would not have noticed that.**

Chapter mOtHeRfUcKiNg 2

Gamzee was seated at the four eyed humans table -a really motherfucking nice table, all clean and shit- and watched as Jake was making food for the four footed woof-creature. The purple-blooded star laughed as the woof-creature gave the bowl an unsatisfied look once the food was gone.

The bowl filled up itself when Jake looked away, Gamzee had no idea how he did that. He slightly wondered if he should talk with Karbro, but his head was all woozy so he couldn't remember why he should talk with Karbro.

Where was he either way?

He looked around the orange painted kitchen; he shuddered, too much blood. Was Tavbro here? _Nah he wouldn't be all painted on the wall then, _Gamzee dimly thought. Then he remembered where Karbro was, he was with the other human. The one with hair defying gravity, they had been separated. A croaked whimper escaped him when he realized that he was alone, without anyone of his friends.

"Gamzee?" Jake asked and looked at the star.

"Yah?" the star answered.

"Are you okay?"

Gamzee stopped and contemplated it for a while, he didn't know if he was okay. Too much thinking for his thinkpan, where was Karbro now again? He solemnly shook his head, the room started to creak. The table shook, the floor trembled and the shelves started to bang. He didn't like this at all. He wanted Karbro there, or Kanaya she was nice, like a mother the human called it.

Jake yelped when one of the shelves hit the floor. And then it suddenly stopped. He turned back at the unstable star that had Bec's moist snout in his face; a pink tongue darted out to lick Gamzee's face. Gamzee stared a while on the dog, Jake worried that maybe Bec had upset the star even more. Then Gamzee licked the dog's snout, the tongue purple tinted. Jake laughed, partly of relief partly of amusement.

The room returned to its normal state, the box picking up itself and neatly slid into its place.

_Gamzee for god sake calm down!_

_Huh? Karbro why are you all up in my thinkpan?_

…_You are a moron, do you now that?_

_I am?_

_-Sight- Yes, now calm down. We will meet up tomorrow, okay? _

_Sure motherfucker! _

Gamzee smiled again, he was going to see Karbro again tomorrow then there couldn't be anything wrong. He happily follow Jake into the next room, he was provided PJs to sleep in. They were to big for his slender form, and he felt a little uncomfortable wearing Nepeta's colour. But it's probably okay, he hopes.

"So we don't have heater here and the couch gets pretty uncomfortable so is it okay to share bed?"

"Sure, motherfucker," he grins, because he has no idea what a bed is.

But he is led to a giant thing full with fabric, that's looking just a little bit too jumpable for him to resist. Jake watched the Star jump on his bed for a little while, Bec then joined him, and because Jake didn't want to feel left out did so to. He hadn't jumped in a bed since he was little, and now he thought that he should have because it's fun.

He doesn't notice that the bed seemed to have got bigger, or softer so that they bounce higher. He does notice it when they have stopped; his bed isn't really so much of a bed anymore. It's more of a trampoline with bedclothes over it.

"Gamzee, can you change my bed back again?"

"Huh?"

Gamzee looked around a little, he tried to turn it back but it's still a little bigger than before. But Jake doesn't complain, now the three of them fit in it more. Gamzee follows his example to snuggle under the blanket, it's thicker than normal because Jake thinks that the outside is to cold.

"Heh, I always wanted a little brother, you know a little lad to take care of," Jake mumbled.

Gamzee nodded, not that he understood what a little brother was but because he understood the feeling to want to take care of someone. Feferi always made sure everyone had it good with her powers, so did Eridan just a little more discreet so that no one would know that it was him. Gamzee himself had no idea what he did with his powers; they just changed things around him. Karkat knew more about his power that he did himself.

_Gamzee._

_Yah?_

_Be careful I don't trust humans at all, and there are something lurking around here._

* * *

Jake turns in the bed, a really annoyed sound is coming from the door and he has no idea what it is, then again it could be someone knocking. It probably _is_ someone knocking so he better get up.

When he finally does get up he sees that Gamzee isn't there anymore. Was this just a dream? No that would be to cliché, and what kind of adventure ended the next morning as a dream? Beside his bed is still bigger than the day before, and the left side sheets are tangled like someone had been twisting and turning there.

Finally he decides that it would be best to open the door before he goes and look for the star, the person doesn't seems like he is annoyed that he has to wait. And that can only means that it is his neighbour that is "0kay with everything". Wonder how he got to the door.

Sollux is standing outside the door like he had thought; the blind man with his silly pink goggles tilts his head once Jake opens the door.

"Sorry that you had to wait," Jake says, even though he knows that he doesn't need to say that.

"That's okay," Sollux answers.

The black-haired male is really of an enigma for everyone in the neighbour hood, he never gets bothered or annoyed and no one knows when he moved in or how long he really had lived there, he just appeared.

Then there is Aradia, the man's lover that can bring out a smile even from him. Everyone loves her, mostly because her happy personality and the fact that she loves doing the garden, never caring if she gets dirty.

"Is the kid yours?" he then asks.

"Who?"

Sollux points over the reeling, a little too much to the left, but Jake still sees what he is talking about. Aradia and Gamzee are tumbling around in the snow together with Bec. The snow must have fallen under the night, because it wasn't there when they went to sleep.

"Yes, I guess he is kind of mine, sort of."

"Then we need to talk," Sollux says before turning and heading down towards Aradia.

How he can walk without bumping into everything, but can't point toward the right directions is beyond Jake's understanding. But that's not important now, the thing that is important is that Aradia is playing with the star, and is not freaking out about the horns. Or the not normal looking features that the child has.

Aradia is laughing, and Gamzee is to. Bec is just waging his tail, but Jake would guess that if the dog could laugh he would be laughing right now. The moment Jake steps on the lawn Aradia turns serious, or as serious as she can be with her dimples and warm eyes.

"I see that you have found a star," she says.

"Well yes, but how do you know that?"

Another smile split her face, and he can see Sollux smile, like he can see her happy face. Both of them stare at him for a while, before both shrugs and horns grow out from their heads. Two rams horns decorates Aradia's locks, and two pair on either side of Sollux head. The man gets a little more yellow tinted grey skin than Aradia, and she gets wings.

She. Gets. Wings.

Jake stares, and then freaks out for the first time since they met the stares. Meeting two that fell from the sky, okay they weren't there before and you have the chance to meet a new species. Having two as a neighbour in how-many-years is just fucking creepy. Karkat could read his mind, could these two do that as well? Had they read all of his thoughts, everything he thought since he met them. Did they know about the small crush he had on Jade for a while, or how he decided that they should only be friends when Roxy told him about Dirk's affection for him.

Did they now that he might think about pursuing a relationship with his best mate!?

"What happened with his thinkpan?" Gamzee asks and breaks his minds raging thoughts.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all, I'm okay," he wears a little goofy smile and hopes to smooth out his freak-out.

"What the fuck, Captor?"

Gamzee grins as he sees Karkat making his way towards them, Dirk is walking behind the grey kid. He raises one of his eyebrows over the brim of the sunglasses but doesn't show more emotions than that. Trust a Strider to not freak out about aliens.

"You know these two?"

"Yeah, they are the fucking reason we are here!"

* * *

**Oooh cliffhanger, or not really but sort of I guess. :S**


	3. Captor 3

**A/N: Yeah, the chapter has the worst pun ever, but yeah OuO enjoy**

Captor 3

"What do you mean that they are the reason? Didn't you two… well I don't know FALL FROM THE SKY! I don't think you have much control when you do that, that's why it's called falling!"

Okay, maybe he hadn't calmed down yet. And on top of everything they are staring at him, just plain out staring, Aradia with her stupid beautiful smile, Sollux with his blind eyes and Dirk behind his sunglasses. Only Karkat has his mind else where, and Gamzee can't think about something more than a minute.

"Yes, they are here because of us," Sollux sights, and Jake remember a time when Sollux used to lisp before all his teeth got knocked out and the dentist had to fix it.

"We just don't know why yet," Aradia adds, like it's totally normal happening.

Gamzee chuckles again, and is staring at something that neither of them can see. Only a frown is offered from Karkat once Gamzee starts mumbling about something that they can't hear.

"Then let's get the fuck inside, we don't know who is listening here."

"Going paranoid, kk?"

The yellow blooded laughs, and they head inside either way. Aradia tripping after them with a happy smile on her lips, but for the first time Jake sees that the smile is stiff and a little bitter. Whatever going on, it's seems to be bad.

Just before Jake follows after the stars into Aradia's apartment, Dirk drags him backwards. The door is left open for them, but Dirk doesn't move and Jake can't really move.

"Do we really want to go in there?"

"What are you talking about?"

Dirk sights.

"We can't really turn after this, if we go inside we will be a part of this."

He lets go of the other's arm and wait for Jake to make his choice. It is true, if they leave now they can ignore Karkat and Gamzee, they are with… their people? And they have found what they were looking for.

But Jake has a nagging feeling that it isn't that simple, that there is more to it than just finding two people. And he wants to be a part of it, not just for the adventure. No, he wants to help them, however he can.

They step inside in, Dirk following him, but really Jake thinks that the Strider would have gone no matter what choice Jake would have done. And it makes him happy that his friends, that can seem so cold, care about people.

Sollux are seated together with the younger ones, Aradia is bouncing around the kitchen. She takes out cans, mugs and things that Jake has no idea what is, and putting them on the table for them.

Just for them she also takes out marmalade, butter and bread. Altogether it's actually a nice breakfast, only some coffee would have been nice.

The breakfast is eaten in silence; it's a pressed and uncomfortable silence. But no one wants to break it, because then they would not have the time to eat anymore. It's weird, but Jake has a nagging feeling that they aren't wasting any time. The air seems clumped and times runs slow, or it isn't moving at all actually.

It's only proven when he takes a look on the watch, it has stopped and Jake doesn't think it's because it's broken.

He sees Aradia wink at him, the fairy wings fluttering a little.

…

But even if time is still they have to finish sometime, and when they finally do Karkat is the first to speak. Dirk blinks and then time is moving again and the breakfast is gone from the table.

"Do you know who Caliborn is?"

"We heard of him yes?"

Finally Gamzee's looks like he is listening, with his smile slightly crooked and twisted. Something dangerous grows in his eyes, but it's only there for a second. And that's scare Jake, because if it had stayed it had been a normal rage, something he could have handled. But this seemed so fleeting, something he couldn't understand and it flickered down and up under the conversation.

"He's creating stars or purple blooded at least, but we think he may have some lower bloods to."

Karkat makes a disgusted grunt.

"…Why?"

"Hell would I know, he just does, and we wouldn't care if he didn't succeed. But he is making them, and what's even scarier is that we felt some of them call out for help. Terezi have spoken to one of them, they have names, feelings… but no free will."

"I felt it too, but I don't think we should care," Sollux says, "It will only bring trouble for us, and you know that a fallen star can't return to the sky, did both of you leave your home for this?"

The chair that Gamzee has been sitting on smack to the ground as he sits up, he is glaring at the other man. Karkat pales and puts a hand on Gamzee's to calm the other down.

He turns to his friend, "Yes we did! And we had hoped that maybe you would give a shit about it. They're hurting them!"

"They're doomed, all of them will die out either way. Their entire existence is to fragile," Sollux counter.

Dirk sits in silence beside Jake, they don't know very much about the aliens. But what he heard, it doesn't sound very pleasant. If it's like Karkat said, that they are creating purple blood then it seems fairly dangerous. The star earlier mention that the purple ones could wrap reality doesn't sound very good for humans to get control over.

"Well if you want to do something about it why don't you talk to Equius? He will be able to help, because we are a little busy," Aradia offers.

Dirk looks somewhat offended by it that they seem to just throw it on someone else when they don't want to deal with it.

And then she adds, "He won't be seen, you know. By things."

Karkat looks knowingly on both of them and nods; whatever they said before seems to be forgiven as Karkat simply left the apartment without any more words. Gamzee got back to his lazy smile, and only Dirk and Jake was left without knowing what was going on.

…

"What the hell!"

He had gotten used to screaming know, almost could compete with the short trolls shrill voice.

"They are under watch."

"What?" Dirk jumps into the conversation for the first time.

"Equius won't be seen, that means that they are under watch. But the blueblood isn't under watch, not like they could either way. Equius ability is slightly different to others, we just need to find him," Karkat says.

…

His throat is dry and felt like sandpaper. He is lost, and tired and his hands had been scraped to many times. That he can't even stand on his feats don't help him, every two steps he falls and he had almost bashed his head on the street.

The persuader was behind him, but he knew that he would soon be caught again if he didn't escape. His feelings was mixed, that he even had the chance to escape was fantastic, but that he left _him_ behind made him feel guilty and sad.

Something he also needs to consider was that others won't understand what he was saying, he blabbers too much, but of course _he _doesn't say anything at all, not anymore. Perhaps it was a good thing that he had been the one to escape.

Suddenly he falls again, and rolls down the hill. This time he bashes his head in the street light, black spots dances before his eyes before his body goes numbs and he looses conscious.

**A/N: Ohh, who is this mysterious figure that is running. You all probably already know it, but either way hope you don't think it's annoyingly obvious for you. **


	4. Chptr 4

Chaptr*

Chpatr*

Cahptr*

Fuck it 4

Roxy is tipsy, hell she can't even walk straight anymore.

But no matter what people say it isn't true, she isn't brain-dead, she isn't stupid, she isn't a whore, the alcohol haven't killed all her brain cells.

She just wants to forget things sometimes.

So even tough she is drunk she knows that there is something wrong with the dog, or Bec actually. See she remembered that!

The dog is running and spinning in small circles, and Roxy gets the idea that it wants her to follow. And because she has nothing better to do than maybe slam another martini, she follows it out from Jade's baby blue apartment. Leaving the bitter girl behind. What happened between Dirk and Jake, neither of them has answered on the chat or their phones.

Jade assumes the worst -that they have gotten together which Roxy thinks is fine- and Roxy don't know what she is thinking. Maybe that she actually wanted that martini, with a cute little olive. Those green ones, the black ones taste like shit.

Bec is first running towards Jake's apartment, and she thinks that maybe Jake have learned the dog fetch. That would be so cool; the dog could like carry secret messages between them.

But then the dog takes of the left and runs over the small bridge in the park. She is falling behind; Bec waits for her on the other side and then runs down for the slope. Something is standing just there, over a lifeless body. Is it a murder? That would be so cool and so creepy.

Should she do something, probably?

She sets down the empty glass -that should be filled to the brim with martini, but nooo. No martini for her- and lets out her best battle cry, which is necessary when you are dealing with a potential murderer. You need to scare them before you attack.

The -potential- murderer is tackled in the side, and is flopping around screaming. Well, that sounded awfully girly. But never the less, girls can kill to! Just look at Roxy's mom. (Okay the woman never did kill someone, but have you seen her angry?)

Finally she gets better hold of the other's mid section and she turns them around face-to-face… two things happen. First she thinks that what if the killer has a weapon, was this a really good idea.

Second, she really wants to kiss that face.

It's green, but so cute with big eyes and long lashes and the cutest cheeks! She needs to kiss that face! And pinch those cheeks like grandparents do.

She's going to do it. She is going to kiss this person.

We're making this happen.

"I'm so sorry, where am I. Shit I hit my head!"

The dead person is totally ruining her movie kiss.

…

"How are we going to take us there?"

"How would I know, of course that fucking moron need to live in the middle of no where!"

"Well we could… you know, ask your brother," Jake blurts out.

"No."

Karkat makes a weird face, and Dirk just stares mortified at his friend. Under no circumstances is he ever_, ever___asking his brother for help, ever.

"We need to do something," Jake scoffs.

"Lets steal his car."

"You rather steal your brother's car than ask for his help."

That question doesn't have to be answered, because yes, yes he rather steal his brother's car than ask that sarcastic smuppet butt anything. Jake is one year older than him, he knows how to drive, Dirk just have to steal the car.

"I will be back in a moment."

"Of course he needs to live on a fucking hoof-beast farm," Karkat is still mumbling for himself.

Dave isn't home yet, probably still in the studio or something like that. But the car keys are on the windowsill, just need to pick them up and then leave.

He better check everything is okay first, you never know when Dave suddenly pops up. And when he does, he usually breaks something or kills something, the reason why Dirk grew up with smuppets and not pets.

Everything that can burn is turned off; Dirk stuff is in his room. (Who knows when the fuck he will get home). But he shows his computer, mobile and wallet into a backpack, sending a text to Jake to do the same.

They need to buy clothes for the two stars too; the snow is only piling up. But he doesn't know how cold space is, either way he don't want to be accused for mistreatment, causing an alien invasion or some shit like that.

When he finally leaves the apartment it's already time for lunch, he throws the bag into the car and start the car. It can't be that hard, right? He saw both Rose and Dave drive, and Jake to on one occasion.

The car makes a rigid start and then with a load roar stops, right the handbrake. It's a short but bumpy ride to the spot where he left the others. Gamzee is sitting in the snow staring at the sky again, and Karkat is screaming to himself? Wow, well isn't that a little over the top?

"Hey you two, get in… do you know how to open the door?"

"Yes, fucking shit how stupid do you think we are?"

Gamzee…

"Don't answer that."

…

Roxy looks at the not so dead person on the ground who is blabbering to himself, the kid should wear a helmet or something.

Maybe she should think about the fact that she is still considering kissing a green lady, and that the kid has four set of horns on his head. Nah, she rather let this weird drunk dream continue.

"Oh god, it's you!"

The kid scramble up and shies away from the green lady, and falls on his butt. Yeah he really needs a helmet, a really cool one with those 3D glasses and all.

"Wait! Mituna, calm down, I'm not here to hurt you!"

"But your brother, and father and oh god, oh my god this is bad this is really bad."

"Hey, what the hell is even happening here?" Roxy finally slurs.

**A/N: I was planning on this chapter being longer, but then nope fuck this shit. My school forced everyone to run four kilometres then to make everything better our class orienteered the rest of the day. And my condition sucks. Sorry for al the grammar faults or spell wrongs (fuck I don't even know what it's called anymore, I'm going to sleep and my English teacher is going to kill me).**


End file.
